Paper mario: Fate
by killermana43
Summary: A man looks out his house in rogueport, looking at all the passing citizens, writing in his notebook, wondering what will happen today?


_Authors note: This is the first chaper of my new fanfic. It may not be good now but it will get better. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was another day in Rogueport. Bandits stealing, the inn bustling, many troubles left at the trouble center. The piantas and robbos were at war, as usual, interfering with others' lives. There was many things going on in this place, yet they all called it home. Someone walked to the stairs leading to the rogueport docks. He sat there, writing things in his notebook, not knowing of someone walking towards him." Excuse me, sir?"

He jumped from what he heard. "Woah, you scared me."

"Sorry about that. I was just going to ask what you were writing in your notebook."

"Oh that, well... it's something you wouldn't be interested in."

"Try me." She said with a different tone.

"Well, it's just something about the thousand year door."

"So, I'm not the only one."

"The only one what?" He questioned her.

"I thought I was the only one doing research on the thousand year door. Well, other than my professer."

For the next two hours, they were discussing the thousand year door, the crystal stars, and the treasure behind that mythical door. "Wow, I think we have been talking for the last two hours." He said.

" Oh wow, I'm suprised. Time really does fly when you're having fun. I forgot to ask you before, What's your name?"

" My name is Alex. And yours?"

"It's Goombella."

" Goombella, that's a nice name. It's getting late, I'm gonna head home."

* * *

The next morning was the same for Alex. Woke up, got dressed with an red sweater and track pants, got about 100 coins, and left. He walked towards the inn for breakfast. He looked at the docks, looking at the spot where he and Goombella sat yesterday. He nodded, and continued walking, but unaware someone was in front of him. They walked right into eachother, Alex fell face-first into the ground, making his nose bleed. " Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking at where I was going, I'm so sorry. Wait, who are you?"

"I'm... Nevermind, just ignore me." The person sighed, and walked away. When Alex looked back at it, he saw a creature he vaguely remembered about.

" I remember that kind of creature from somewhere, but where?" He thought aloud, then continued walking to the inn. He walked quickly toward Podley. " I'm going to order a shroom steak and a tasty tonic."

" That'll be 50 coins.Alex quickly handed over 50 coins and sat at a nearby table. After fifteen minutes, he finished his breakfast and went back out. He went back home and started flipping through channels on tv. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. He went to open it. It was parakarry the mailman." I have a special delivery for a Mr. Alex."

" I didn't order anything"

" Well, I have an official letter from you saying you ordered it. I could show you, if you like."

" Ok, I'll just accept the package."

" Ok, here you go." He handed over the package. Alex went back inside and opened the package. It was a mailbox SP. He pondered for a while. Why would someone use his id to order him a mailbox SP? They are extremly hard to find, and even if you found one, the price was ridicilus. " Well, Someone was being very generous to me, ordering me a mailbox SP, but who was it? Meh, doesn't matter." He quickly eyed the clock in his bedroom. " 12:30, I still have a lot of the day left to spend. What to do, what to do,,," He noticed a staff in the corner of his closet. " Why, I haven't practiced my combat skills in ages! I may be a bit rusty on the skills, but I'll get them back into my memory." He took the staff and went to the Rogueport sewers. Right when he got in, he was ambushed by three spania. _"_ _Perfect practice targets." _He though to himself. After a few hours, he decided to call it a day. He quickly went straight back to his house and went to sleep.

The next morning, he got up, had his breakfast, got changed into his outfit for the day, and left. In Rogueport square, he noticed someone very familiar to him. " Is that the...no, it can't be, why would she be here, in this hellhole of a town?" He decided not to interfier with what she was doing, and continued on with what he was doing.


End file.
